


If you dare; Truth or Dare?

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It's time for the Marauder's monthly Truth or Dare game; but being the Marauder's who say this will be any ordinary game?Who will win, and who will loose?





	If you dare; Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

__

_ Disclaimer: _

_I'm not JK Rowling, if I was, I would be rolling around in my money insted of sitting here writing pointless drabbles about the Marauders Truth or Dare games._

_Thanks._

__

* * *

__

 

 

__

“Gather round!” James Potter shouted haughtily at his fellow Marauders, who groaned and got out of their four-poster beds in the 4th Year boy’s dormitories, dragging their feet – and in Sirius’s case, muttering curse words and planning revenge on James for waking him up so late…or was it early? 

James was sat, cross-legged on his bed in only his red and gold Gryffindor pyjama bottoms, his untidy jet black hair sticking up worse than usual in all directions, and his glasses off, showing his hazel eyes.

“What the bloody hell do you want Prongs?” Sirius demanded as he neared the end of James’ bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes and hitching up his pyjama bottoms.

“You better not have done this just to annoy us; I need my sleep for…you know.” Said Remus, coming up behind Sirius.

“I would never do that for a joke when it’s your furry little problem, what do you take me for?” said James, putting a hand over his heart in an over dramatic way and putting on a fake deeply hurt look.

“Just tell us what you want.” Said Peter irritably, who had come over and stood on the other side of James’ bed while James had been acting the ‘drama-queen’. 

“Well, fellow Marauders” James started, leaning forward and looking at them all seriously, “as you know it is the last day of the month, meaning our monthly ‘Truth or Dare’ game is due. And seen as it will no longer be February in…” he paused and looked at the clock on the wall opposite his bed, “24 minutes and 17 seconds I suggest we get to it right now.”

“Oh my god, how could we forget? Good thing we’ve got you Prongs, up so late thinking about Evans.” Sirius joked, who was suddenly wide awake and sitting down next to James, he gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

James sent him a mock glare, which turned quickly into a grin.

“I was thinking about Lily actually.” James admitted.

“No shit. That’s all you think about…and how to prank Snivellus.” laughed Sirius.

“Speaking of which, I had a really good idea about that…” started James but he was interrupted by Remus, who was not looking pleased. 

“You’ve got to be joking me. Can’t we do this tomorrow James?” 

“Oh-oh he’s pissed off; he didn’t use your nickname. You can sweet talk your way out of this one on your own.” Said Sirius, as he leapt off the bed and climbed back into his own four-poster. 

“Yeah Moony, what gives?” James asked.

“I’m not in the mood.” said Remus, rubbing his face.

“No shit.” came Sirius’ muffled voice from across the room. His voice was muffled, James noticed, because he was stuffing his face with popcorn and propped up on his elbow to watch the show.

“It’s bad enough you’ve got the popcorn, but you could at least share it!” said James in outrage.

“Nuh-uh. Conjure your own” was Sirius’ stifled reply, with popcorn crumbs showering out of his mouth and onto the bedspread.

“Basterd.” James muttered.

Peter sniggered in the background and Remus looked disapproving.

“Look, this is a stupid idea. We are all tired, you two” Remus said pointing at James and Sirius, “have a Quidditch match tomorrow, I have my…thing and Peter really needs to study. We need to rest.” 

“But it’s tradition!” James howled.

“Yeah!” shouted Sirius, spraying more crumbs.

James turned desperately to Peter with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster and pleaded “You’re on our side right?”

Peter shuffled his feet and looked at the floor; he looked deeply uncomfortable. “Well…”

James leapt off the bed and shuffled forwards on his knee’s, he grabbed Peter around the ankles like a baby and wailed “Please, please, please Wormtail! It’s Tradition!”

“I do need to study, I’m failing Transfiguration already and Professor McGonagall will have my head if I don’t pass the next test.”

Sirius promptly abandoned his popcorn, sending it flying, and rushed across to Peter too. James let go of one of Peter’s legs to make room for Sirius and they both hung on, repeating “Please, please, please.”

“No body would ever guess you guy’s are fourteen. It’s no wonder Lily won’t go out with you Prongs.” said Remus in amusement, looking down at his two friends. 

“Hah!” said James triumphantly and jumping up. “You’re trying not to smile, you said Prongs, I’M OFF THE HOOK!” He punched the air, grabbed Sirius under the armpits, hauled him off Peter’s leg, and then kissed Sirius on the cheek.

“Woah!” Sirius yelled as he backed away, tripped over Peter’s cat – Bertie Bott, who hissed loudly – and landed on his bum. He struggled to his feet and backed further away from James with a look of utter horror on his handsome face. James, Remus and Peter were roaring with laughter and clutching at their sides as if to hold them together.

James stopped laughing long enough to say “That was a thoroughly non-homosexual kiss, I’m sorry Padfoot I just don’t think of you that way.” He wiped his streaming eyes on the back of his hand. “Lily is the only one for me.” They all started laughing again and Sirius looked relieved, although slightly put out.

“Why the fuck did you kiss me?” Sirius demanded at last when his three friends continued to laugh like hyenas.

“Well Padfoot old friend,” James began seriously, although he was grinning that evil grin that they all knew too well. “If you had had your Marauders coin on you, like me, Remus and Peter have, and then you would’ve known that the games had commenced and I have just performed my Dare given to me by our very own Mr Moony.” Remus gave a bow. “So you will be pleased to know that I am not gay or bi and I very much still fancy a certain Miss Evans, and not yourself. No matter how attractive girls, puffs and bi’s seem to find you.” He grinned at Sirius.

Sirius let out a long breath. “Thank God. I thought you’d gone all…” he shivered.

“Would I ever do that to you?” said James putting an arm around Sirius’ shoulder beaming.

“No.” said Sirius. James clapped him on the shoulder as he took off his arm and said “Glad to hear you have faith in me. But Gods Padfoot that was so freakin’ funny!” They all started laughing again, including Sirius.

“So,” said James after they had finally controlled themselves…again. “I’ve done my Dare so it’s my turn to choose who is up next. Padfoot I think you’ve had enough embarrassment for the moment so…Moony, if you Dare, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” Said Remus with a wince, because he knew – like everyone else – that magical Truth or Dare was not like the muggle version, you HAD TO answer truthfully.

James laughed an evil ‘mwahahahaha’ and rubbed his hands together like some mad scientist. 

“Not a good move Moony.” Said Sirius, gravely.

“Too late now” said James, grinning wickedly. “Okay, what to shall I ask?” he tapped his chin in thought. “Who have you ever fancied? I want all the names.” He said with a smirk.

“Harriet Mills, Jenny Watson, at one point I thought I fancied Sirius, and Charlotte Creswell.” Remus blurted, blushing furiously.

“I’m flattered Moony.” said Sirius jokingly. “But I’m glad it was ‘you only thought’.”

They all laughed. “But seriously though, why did you think you fancied me?” he asked.

“It’s not your turn to ask questions Padfoot.” said Remus. “It’s mine, so shut up.” Everyone laughed, except Sirius who scowled. 

“Okay, Peter. Do you dare Truth or Dare?” 

“Dare.” said Peter, softly.

There was a nervous silence while Remus looked thoughtfully at the floor.

“I dare you to turn yourself into Lily Evans for the rest of this game.” Peter groaned “and, sit directly opposite James.”Sirius sniggered uncontrollably while James and Peter exchanged worried looks.

“If I’m looking at you in a strange way Wormail I’m so, so, so sorry but if you look like Lily then I can’t help it, it’s just those eyes and her gorgeous red hair…” he stared dreamily.

“Prongs your drooling.” said Sirius sharply.

“Sorry. I’ll try to remember it’s not really Lily.” James was looking genuinely sorry and was fidgeting as he sat on his bed, cross-legged.

“Oh my gods, what if you get a…you know, from Peter.” Sirius looked horrified.

James looked down, then back up again. He grabbed a pillow and placed it over his lap to hide anything that may, or my not happen in his general downstairs area.

Remus was cackling in a very uncharacteristic way. Sirius looked at him. “This is actually a very, very nasty but absolutely bloody brilliant dare!” he said smiling evilly.“I’d never have thought of you Moony.” He said shaking his head, but still grinning.

“He hasn’t said he’d do it yet.” Said Remus, turning to Peter who looked hesitant. “But of course if he’s not man enough, or should I say woman enough then that’s fine.” He said carefully.

“Of course I’ll do it!” declared Peter. 

“Good.” Said Remus, with an evil smirk to rival even Sirius’.

“This is the worst dare EVER!” shouted James.

“Keep your pants on Prongs, he hasn’t even transformed yet.” said Sirius half-jokingly.

At that moment Remus handed Peter a potion from the bottom of his trunk, it was bright red and shimmered slightly in the light.

“Here you are Wormtail.” Said Remus.

“Down it, down it, down it!” they all chanted until every drop had gone.

“Keep your little buddy under control down there Prongs.” Sirius muttered to James out of the corner of his mouth.

James’ eyes were shut, and he nodded as he muttered “It’s Peter, not Lily. It’s Peter, not Lily.”

Meanwhile Peter’s hair was growing rapidly and turning a deep red, his eyes a brilliant emerald green and his plump face turning oval and slim. He was growing slightly taller and curvy. In a matter of seconds, Lily Evans was sitting in front of James; wearing Peter’s pyjama’s which thankfully were not overly small.

“Don’t open your eyes Prongs, unless you want a boner that is.” said Sirius.

He and Remus cackled, and Peter/Lily laughed a soft tinkling laugh.

“Oh Gods Peter don’t laugh.” Said James, his eyes still closed tightly.

They laughed harder; expect Peter/Lily who stuffed a fist in his/her mouth.

“Well I’ve done my dare. I choose Sirius.” said Peter/Lily.

“Dare.” Said Sirius before Peter/Lily could even ask.

“Okay, I dare you to turn into Lily Evans too.” said Peter/Lily.

“Okydoke.” Said Sirius, grinning.

Remus pulled out another bottle of the potion and handed it to Sirius. He was just about to swallow it down when James opened his eyes and pointedly looked away from Peter/Lily and said “If you’re changing into Lily too I think you should put a top on; for obvious reasons.”

“Oh yeah! Good thinking.” Said Sirius as he got up and pulled a t-shirt out of his trunk. He pulled it over his head and swallowed the potion down just as Peter had done. James shut his eyes.

“Two Lily’s, what am I guna’ do? You’d better not turn Remus into Lily too or that thing you were talking about Sirius, its soooo guna’ happen.” He said threateningly.

Sirius was changing in the same way as Peter had done only minutes ago, except he was getting shorter instead of taller.

“This is weird,” said Sirius/Lily “I feel all dainty and…girly.”

“That’s because you’re a girl now you idiot.” said Remus.

“Oh my fucking God!” Sirius/Lily yelled jumping up, as he put his hand over where his boy’s parts should have been. “It’s fucking GONE!” he screamed his now girly scream.

James couldn’t help it, he opened his eyes. He laughed at Sirius’ not so subtle statement.

“Peter, you didn’t say how long I had to do this for so I want my dick back RIGHT NOW!” Sirius/Lily screeched hysterically. 

Remus waved his wand at Sirius/Lily, and Sirius was back with a pop.Sirius yanked the elastic of his pyjama bottoms forward and looked down into them. He sighed and sat back down on the bed.

“I never want to do that again.” He said. They all laughed at him.

“Anyway…” he said after the laughter had died down. “My turn.” He smirked.

“Prongs, if you dare, Truth or Dare?” he asked haughtily.

“Dare.” Said James casually, picking at a hole in the knee of his pyjama bottoms.

“It’s your funeral mate.” said Sirius with a fake sigh.

“Yeah yeah” said James exasperatedly.

“I need to do something really…evil.” Sirius muttered to himself.

Remus and Peter/Lily looked more worried than James at this statement, who was still picking at his pyjama bottoms indifferently.

“You have to tell Lily Evans that you never fancied her, and that you only asked her out to annoy her. Tell her that you’d never go out with her in a million years.” Said Sirius.

Remus and Peter gasped and James’ head snapped up. “What?” he said in a dangerously quiet voice.

Sirius sighed and repeated slowly “I said you have to tell Lily Evans that you never fancied her, and that you only asked her out to annoy her. Tell her that you’d never go out with her in a million years.”

“The real Lily or the Peter that looks like Lily?” asked James.

“The REAL Lily.” said Sirius, evilly.

“I won’t do it.” said James.

Sirius looked taken aback. “You-you won’t do it.” He stammered. “But you ALWAYS do it. James Potter turning down a dare, are you ill?” He placed a hand on James’ forehead, who jerked back as though burned.

“I’m not ill. I can’t believe you Sirius, that’s a really jerk thing to do. I won’t do it.” Said James angrily, his nostrils flaring not unlike Professor McGonagall.

“Yeah come on Padfoot, that’s not fair.” said Remus.

“Fine.” Said Sirius, then an evil smirk was back in place “I thought it was good but oh well, you’ll have to do the forfeit.” 

James groaned and put his head in his hands. Remus sniggered and Peter/Lily looked blankly back at them.

“What’s the forfeit?” he asked with a puzzled expression what looked very out of place when it was on Lily’s face.

Sirius looked shocked, “It’s the same one we always have. The one where you have to go skinny dipping with the Giant Squid in the lake.”

Peter/Lily’s mouth made a small ‘o’ of understanding and said “I remember that.”

“Glad to hear it.” said Sirius. “So James, would you rather do this sooner or later?”

“Err, sooner.” Said James “It will be colder but no one will be watching.”

“Excellent!” said Sirius happily, clapping his hands together. “Marauders! We need the map, the cloak, dry cloths, blankets and a camera!”

There was a rush of activity as Sirius, Remus and Peter/Lily jumped off the bed. But they all stopped when they heard James yelling “No we don’t need the fucking camera!” 

They laughed, and carried on. They pulled out their winter cloaks, gloves and various other things in addition to Sirius’ requested items.

“Right then, here we go.” Said James as he pulled the invisibility cloak over their heads.

“Make sure the real Lily doesn’t catch us, especially you Peter that would freak her out a little.” Sirius whispered under the cloak as they descended the stairs from the Boy’s Dormitories. They reached the bottom and the common room was totally deserted, the fire was dying and Frank Longbottom’s toad sat in the middle of the floor, croaking.

They skirted around it and opened the portrait hole slowly; the Fat Lady didn’t wake up.

Remus pulled out the map and whispered, “Filch is on the 7th Floor so we are okay there, and Mrs Norris is in the Dungeons. All clear.” They set off quickly but silently down the many corridors and passageways they knew so well.

The torches in their brackets set a strange glow around the school, and the sky outside the windows was pitch-black. They hurried down, down, down the many flights of stairs until they came out in the Entrance Hall. They heaved open the heavy oak doors, which thankfully had been left unlocked, and ran out into the grounds. The night wind whipped at the cloak and it flapped around their ankles as they made their way towards The Black Lake. 

They stood on the pebbles at the edge and pulled off the cloak, the wind pushed their hair forwards from behind and they all shivered.

“Its guna’ be a whole lot colder in there Prongs.” said Sirius, smirking.

“Don’t you think I know that.” said James with his teeth chattering.

“Well what you waiting for, Strip!” commanded Sirius.

“You’d better not have a camera with you!” James shouted.

“Don’t worry, Sirius was seriously going to bring one but I put it back.” said Remus.

“Thanks.” Said James sincerely.

“Come on then!” said Sirius impatiently, “I’m freezing my bollocks off and as you may have heard earlier I don’t want to lose them again!”

They couldn’t even laugh as their teeth where chattering too much. James looked into the lake, at himself and then back at the lake again.

“You don’t have to do it James, you could get Pneumonia.” Said Remus.

“Of course he has to do it! He didn’t do his dare so he must pay the price.” said Sirius in annoyance, scowling at Remus.

“Shut up and get on with it.” Said Peter/Lily who was shivering violently.

“Okay, okay.” said James, while holding up his hands in surrender.

“Now strip!” demanded Sirius.

James sighed and took off his winter cloak, followed by his many jumpers and his pyjama bottoms. He stood in his boxers at the edge staring into the lake. “Why am I doing this?” he muttered, more to himself than his friends. But Sirius answered him anyway. “Because we said so and because you’re a brainless git. Now off with the boxers and in!” he prodded James in the back with his toes.

“I want this over with quickly.” said James. He walked around the edge of the lake until he reached a spot where it was deep enough for him to jump in.

“So do we mate.” muttered Peter/Lily.

“Don’t look.” said James, quickly.

“Do you think we would want to?” said Sirius, disbelievingly.

“I don’t know; Moony might if he thought he fancied you.” said James. “Only joking!” he added quickly when Remus opened his mouth to protest.

“Okay look away.” said James. They all turned their backs on him and sniggered. James dropped his boxers and the material pooled at his feet, he stepped out of them, took a deep breath and jumped.

There was a splash and Remus, Sirius and Peter/Lily turned back around in time to see James come back up shivering and teeth chattering.

“It’s f-fucking f-freezing. Si-Sirius you –bas-basterd, s-stop laughing at m-me!” James shouted as he swam towards the bank.

Sirius was indeed laughing at James in hysterics. He clutched at his sides and when Remus hit him to make him stop he started choking and gasping for air. Peter smacked him on the back and he gave one last cough before stopping.

“Sorry.” He said and hung his head.

“S-stop looking at th-the ground and s-someone g-g-get me som-something to w-wear!” James shrieked from the freezing cold lake.

Remus grabbed a blanket from the pile that they had brought down and hurried over to James. He looked pointedly away as he held out the blanket for him. James grabbed it and wrapped it around himself while he was still half in the water, and the bottom of the blanket got wet and cold. James waddled out onto the pebbles, his black hair plastered to his face and still shuddering with cold. Remus passed him blanket after blanket until James looked about twice his normal size and like a caterpillar. Remus grabbed a towel and rubbed roughly at James hair to dry it, as James’ arms were pinned to his sides by the cocoon of blankets, and it stuck up in all directions.

“Thanks” James mumbled; his lips where blue.

“This was the most stupid forfeit!” shouted Remus “He is going to get Pneumonia!” still rubbing James’ hair.

“I think your r-right.” said James. “I need to go get my boxers.” He waddled off back to where he had jumped and was about to pick them up when he paused. “Err, how am I supposed to pick them up?” he asked.

“I’m not doing it!” said Sirius quickly.

“You don’t have to.” said Remus exasperatedly. He waved his wand and the boxers disappeared at the same moment James said “Argh!”

“God Moony, if your magic-ing them on me, don’t pull them so far up! I’ve got a wedgie now!” he shouted in a half annoyed, half amused voice.

“Sorry” said Remus unconvincingly as he shrugged.

“Come on then. Better go before someone looks out the window and sees us.” said Peter/Lily.

They pulled on the cloak, grabbed James’ clothes and walked up to the castle in silence.

Back in the Boy’s Dormitories, James ran into the shower room and they heard the water running before they had even sat down!

“Poor basterd.” muttered Sirius.

“It’s your bloody fault!” said Remus, fuming.

“No it’s his fault, he should’ve done my dare.” said Sirius, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That dare was low Siri and you know it.” said Peter/Lily.

“Wow! You sounded just like Lily then. She calls me Siri.” said Sirius thoughtfully.

“Don’t call James ‘Potter’ when he gets back or he really will think its Lily.” He joked.

When the other two didn’t look impressed he said “Look, its done and over with. Forget about it. I shouldn’t have said it but I did and I can’t change that. Anyway its James’ turn next and I don’t think we is going to let me off lightly.” He said bitterly.

James returned ten minutes later, hair dry, clothes thankfully back on, but sneezing every few seconds and sniffing afterwards.

“You okay mate?” asked Sirius, who was sat back on James’ bed.

“No!” said James. “My nose is stuffed up so now I’m talking weird and I can’t stop sneezing.” He sneezed right after this, only driving the point further. 

“You should see Madam Pomfry in the morning.” said Remus concernedly.

“But then I’d have to tell her why I’ve got, what ever this is.” said James, stuffily.

“Good point.” murmured Remus.

“Anyway” said James thickly, “let the games continue. Sirius,” Sirius groaned and said “I’m done for aren’t I?” 

“Yes, you are actually” said James happily. “If you dare, Truth or Dare?”

“I have a really bad feeling about this so, Truth.” said Sirius with a cringe.

James looked disappointed. “I had a really evil dare as well, Padfoot you had to ruin it!”

“I thought this was safer. But maybe it’s not really.” he mused after seeing James grin.

“Sirius how many girls have you fancied, dated, kissed or slept with? Names please” said James, then he sneezed.

“I’ve fancied Lily Evans, Laetitia Chevalier and Clémence Lefèbvre; dated Alison Taylor, Louise Corner, Clémence Lefèbvre, Daisy Lynch, Kelly Chapman, Jennifer Phillips, Cassidy Green, Ava Stretton, Laetitia Chevalier and Grace Lambert; I’ve kissed Alison Taylor, Clémence Lefèbvre, Grace Lambert, Jennifer Phillips, Laetitia Chevalier, Megan Kinghorn and Kim Gilson; and I’ve slept with Laetitia Chevalier and Clémence Lefèbvre.” Sirius said very quickly.

They all stared at him, mouths open. 

“What?” demanded Sirius.

“You have dated 10 girls, kissed 7, two of which you weren’t even dating, slept with 2; but only fancied 3. One of whom you haven’t even been out with.” said Remus. “Sirius that’s bad.”

“Why?” said Sirius, who looked annoyed.

“Well for one, you are only 14. For another you didn’t even fancy 8 of the 10 girls you dated. For yet another you kissed 5 girls who you didn’t fancy!” said Remus in shock.

“Yeah well” said Sirius with a shrug as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back into James’ pillows.

“Its not good.” Said Peter/Lily, but he was smiling.

“Why where the only one’s you slept with and fancied both French?” asked James in genuine curiosity.

“French girls are hot.” said Sirius simply.

“S’pose.” murmured James. “Did you really fancy Lily?” he asked quickly, eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

“Yeah, but only for about 2 weeks in 2nd Year.” said Sirius casually.

“Oh. Good.” said James.

“Don’t worry Prongs, no body is going to steal Lily from you.” Said Sirius consolingly before adding with a smirk, “not that she is actually yours anyway. How many times has she turned you down now? One thousand? Three thousand? Oww!” Sirius yelled as James smacked hard around the head. He rubbed his head, “what was that for?” he asked.

“You know exactly what that was for so shut up!” snarled James.

“Calm down guys.” said Peter/Lily.

“Yeah sorry.” said James.

“Anyway” said Remus, “its Sirius’ go.”

Sirius cracked his fingers in a bring-it-on sort of way and gave Peter/Lily a smile that plainly said ‘you’re next Petey’; and sure enough…

“Peter or Lily. If you dare; Truth or Dare?” he said maliciously.

“Dare” said Peter/Lily.

“I dare you to sit on James’ lap.” Peter started to protest but Sirius held a finger up to his lips to indicate ‘you shut up now’ and Peter was silent. “And I want you to play with his hair.”

Peter looked horror struck, but not half as much as James; who sat gapping like a goldfish, opening and closing his mouth with his eyes popping.

“You c-can’t do THAT!” he choked out at last.

“F’raid I can Jamie.” said Sirius in an annoying sing-song voice.

“Please, something, anything else!” pleaded James, but Sirius just waggled his finger at him. “Go on then Peter or should I say Lily, if you’re going to do it.” said Sirius.

“I’m so sorry James, but yeah I’m doing it.” said Peter/Lily looking sorry for James more than himself. He sat on James’ lap and ran his girlish fingers through James unruly hair.

James shivered and closed his eyes tight.

Then Peter got off quickly and sat back down. Sirius gave him a questioning look, “You never said how long I had to do it for.” He explained.

“Damn it! Knew I’d missed something.” cursed Sirius, looking annoyed with himself.

“My turn then.” announced Peter/Lily. “Moony, if you dare; Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” Said Remus.

“Aww again?” howled James. “You never do dares.”

“That’s because I’ve seen what happens when you lot do them. I’m smart enough not to choose them too much.” He said as if they where all a bit dim.

“Well Truth isn’t much better.” argued Sirius.

“That depends on what you have to hide.” He looked pointedly at Sirius.

“So Moony, who would you rather get buggered by, James or Sirius?” Peter/Lily asked with an evil smirk that looked so out of place on Lily’s soft and normally kind face.

“Sirius” said Remus. They all laughed. 

“Why me?” asked Sirius.

“Because Prongs over there spends far too much time drooling over Lily Evans.” He jerked his thumb at James. “And I’d imagine you’d be better.” He said.

“Why?” asked Sirius with a pleased, but disbelieving smile.

“Your more violent.” Said Remus simply.

“Ahh so you like it rough ey’ Moony?” said Sirius, laughing slightly.

“Something like that.” Said Remus scratching his head.

James sniggered and Remus asked “What?”

“It’s just that you look so, well soft and gentle on the outside.” He laughed.

“My turn anyway.” Said Remus, ignoring James comment. “Prongs, if you dare; Truth or Dare?” he smiled wickedly and the others could almost hear the cogs turning inside his brain.

“Dare.” Said James.

“Alright. I dare you to finished this game and declare me the winner.” Said Remus with a superior look at his three friends who where gawping at this brilliant scheme.

“You can’t do that!” howled Sirius.

“Sure I can. And James can turn it down, if he really wants to be a wuss and end up in the lake again.” He smirked.

“You are getting far too crafty for your own good Moony. Me or Padfoot should have thought of that.” He sighed “I really can turn down another dare so; I declare this game over and Mr Moony the official Winner. Mischief Managed.” He held up his hand for a high-five and they all smacked their hands together.

“Can I change back now?” asked Peter/Lily.

“I think I just suddenly forgot the spell.” Said Remus pleasantly, he grinned at James and Sirius who grinned back.

“Aww COME ON!” Peter/Lily bawled.

But Remus, James and Sirius ignored him and had already climbed back into their own four-posters.

“Night guys.” James said.

“And girls!” Sirius yelled.

THE END

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_Author's Note: This is the first story I've posted on here, so please try to be kind._

_I love advice and if their is anything I can do too improve this please tell me, even if it is something tiny like a spelling mistake (not that there should be any.)_

_ I hope this is okay, it was meant to be humor so I'm hoping I can make you smile with this. _

_ Please Review! _


End file.
